


Déjà vu

by Moonllotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poor Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Suportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: The five times Sam walked in on Dean and Cas. Because apparently God hated him.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I had promised myself that I would retire from writing, but this was on my desktop forever and needed to be posted.

**V**

“So get this—” Sam began while still staring down at his laptop as he entered the bunker’s library.

He glanced up and couldn’t help the scream of horror that came out of his throat at the sight of his brother on his knees in front of their resident angel. (UGH!) Dean was frozen before Castiel, mouth wrapped around Cas’s dick (EW!) and hand gripping what he couldn’t swallow. Cas’s face was flushed, his left hand resting on Dean’s shoulder.

Both men were peering at Sam with different expressions. Dean’s mouth released Castiel and his face became as red as a tomato.

“Hello Sam,” Cas managed to breathe.

“ _Nope_ ,” Sam shook his head and ran out of there faster than a bat out of hell.

 

**IV**

It was late at night when Sam realized he left his computer charger in the Impala. The moment he stepped outside of his motel room he froze.

The Impala’s windows were fogged and the car shaking from side to side.

“Are you fucking serious?” Sam groaned. No research for him tonight.

With a hung head he turned around and went back into the room. There must have been a book or something for him to read in his duffle bag. The bright side of this situation was that at least Sam didn’t technically see anything.

This time.

 

**III**

Sam was hungry.

He rounded the corner of the hallway to get into the kitchen debating on heating up a snack or just sett—

“WHY?!” Sam screeched while practically running out of the kitchen. The last thing he needed to see was Dean bending Cas over the kitchen table.

“WE EAT THERE!”

God must hate Sam Winchester.

 

**II**

The truth was that Sam was starting to become paranoid. It seemed that his brother and angel humped like rabbits whenever there was any sort of downtime for Team Free Will. And Sam, poor unfortunate him, just happened to walk in on them half of the time. He wondered if this was honestly a cosmic joke.

Currently they were staying at a rundown motel in the middle of nowhere USA. So basically it was a typical Thursday. It was evening and the brothers had just finished a hunt. It was a simple salt and burn, but Dean had all but shoved Sam out of the way for the shower first. Which was fine, because it’s not like Sam was _also_ covered in graveyard dirt. And he was pretty sure Dean purposely used up all of the hot water just to be a dick.

The TV was on some random documentary that Sam was only half paying attention to when he heard the loud **THUMP** through the bathroom door. Which, of course, made him jump up to check on his brother. And because Sam had lived one too many Tuesday’S, he could easily imagine that Dean may have broken his neck while falling in the shower. Again.

“Are you OK?” Sam asked while starting to open the bathroom’s door.

“Don’t come in!” Dean yelled.

Followed by Castiel’s softer, “that would be unwise.”

“Are you guys serious?” Sam wrinkled his nose.

He didn’t even want to shower now, especially not after those two were done. Was nothing sacred? He could feel his features forming a Bitchface™ as he grabbed his duffle and went to the motel’s office to see about renting another room.

 

**I**

Sam wasn’t sure what woke him up. It was late. He was about to turn over and doze back off when the sound of a headboard against the wall caught his attention. The low masculine moan that followed made him want to crawl into a hole somewhere.

 ** _Seriously_**? Did those two never keep their hands to themselves?

Sam got up and debated on turning on the TV as loud as it would go or spending the rest of the night cramped up in the Impala. He was going to start pounding on the thin wall which separated their rooms when he heard it.

“ _I love you_.”

It was whispered, but that was definitely Dean’s voice. And – sex noises aside- that was definitely not something meant for Sam’s ears.

He couldn’t even be annoyed with them anymore.

His brother was _in love_.

Had Dean ever truly been in love before? Cassie and Lisa came to mind, but neither relationship had lasted long. Castiel had been with the Winchesters for nearly 8 years.

Sam sighed before turning the TV on to its full volume.

 

**END**


End file.
